Nemesis
"I have evolved beyond what humans are capable of now! The Archon is the next stage in human evolution! With us, perfection will be reached and there will be everlasting order! Yet you fools are so insistent on protecting the status quo; the old human race. If you refuse evolve, then there is no place for you in the Archon Age!" ― Nemesis Nemesis is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is the main antagonist of the 4th arc of the series. He is an artifical entity who plans to turn humanity into a race of cybernetic creatures called the Archon Collective. He also seeks the Tesseract to achieve a form of Perfection. Personality & Character Some time after being killed by Shizuki and Himeko, Cardius' remains were recovered by a team of G.H.Q soldiers and was brought to his father, Bolivar Ubiquitous. It was then that his father decided to take the DNA samples of the remaining brain tissue and created a brain containing all of his memories, and experience then later transferred the brain's data into a machine called the Nemesis Unit. Upon his creation, he gained a large amount of information, seeing the flaw of his former ideology. As Nemesis, he came to the conclusion that justice could not exist in the current world and that humans on their own were destructive. To that end, he came up with the plan of turning humans into a hivemind collective through cybernetics, believing that Individuality was the cause for much of humanity's conflicts. He believes that if humans became connected as a single minded entity, conflict would be ceased and perfection would be obtained. Nemesis creates the Archon collective as his ideal of order and perfection. He is in search of an item called The Tesseract, a cube that can control the fabric of time and space. He is aware that the Tesseract is in Gamindustri somewhere and intends to use its power to achieve his "Perfect Form" and share the power throughout the Archon collective. Powers and Abilities As a machine, Cardius or Nemesis has obtained many abilities he never even dreamed of having before. He was originally created to kill Sancraid/Satan in order for Bolivar to take over GHQ however, Nemesis became self aware almost immediately and killed his creator. He would then use some of GHQ's tech to upgrade himself and improve his fighting capabilities. Superhuman strength Being an android, his strength far surpasses that of a human. As he adapts, he would later gain the strength to punch a hole into an ordinary man's chest. Superhuman speed He is much faster than the finest of athletes and his speed improves to the point where he is a blur to the naked eye. Superhuman Durability Nemesis' outer shell is usually composed of Traymantium, rendering it almost totally impervious to damage; however, his internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. His skin composition is about .5 inches thick; neck, knee, ankle, elbow, shoulder, wrist, and finger joints are finely tessellated titanium alloy to permit flexing. He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb. Hand to Hand Combat Nemesis is very skilled in hand to hand combat. Prana swords A pair of duel energy swords that are attached to his arms. Energy/Prana Absorption Nemesis' body is able to absorb all types of energy thanks to a Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array. Adaptivity Nemesis was programmed with the ability to adapt to any combat situations and gains more knowledge and power. Meaning, the more he fights, the stronger and smarter he becomes. This along with his energy absorption abilities is able reach what he calls, a Perfect Form. High Density Prana Blasts Nemesis is able to generate powerful blasts of Prana from his hands, eyes and mouth and is able to control the general output level of each blast. Flight He is shown to have rocket boosters on his feet to fly and in later models, he uses a realizer for flight instead. Machine Armies 053f4951-27d4-465f-8476-0fb9f7e99d1e.jpg 537bc7f6d5d23.jpg|Nemesis Prime Nemesis is terrifying not because of his standalone power, but because of his power to control armies of alternate Nemesis droids and Sentinels. He can beam part or all of Nemesis' programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Nemesis can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. One Nemesis model developed hive-mind technology, allowing him to animate and control hundreds of alternate Nemesis bodies at the same time, becoming a robotic one-man army. Nemesis has gotten control a variety of robots and androids over time thanks to GHQ's tech and while the more sophisticated ones typically turn against him sooner or later, they all feature subliminal programming which allows Nemesis to manipulate them if need be (most notably a subliminal command to rebuild Nemesis if he is destroyed). It should be noted that if one of his bodies is destroyed, his consciousness will be transferred to another almost instantly. Genetically altered data bank The brain that was created from Cardius' DNA is the main source of Nemesis' power source. It is hooked up to a machine that constantly transfers Data into a computer that allows him to actively control bodies that has his consciousness in them. Should the brain and computer be destroyed, The Nemesis droids and other Sentenals programmed by him will be rendered inactive. Category:Male Category:Earth Natives Category:Former GHQ Members Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:Androids